Takashima Shuichi
}} :Takashima Shuichi '(たかしましゅいち, ''Takashima Shuichi?) was among the 10,000 players who were trapped in <<Sword Art Online>>. He was known in SAO by his username, 'Shuu '(しゅう, Shuu?) and was a red solo player who was known to be one of the deadliest Player Killers in all of SAO. Appearance Shuu is a handsome young man with a tall, slim build. He has messy, slightly pale, pinkish-red hair with some hair covering the front of his face. His eye pupils are dark red and excessively big and round. His skin tone is fair, but with a hint of pink. In SAO, Shuu’s avatar is dressed give him the appearance of a young prince to match with his new hairstyle in the game, which is more neater-looking compared to his previous hairstyle. He wears a black tuxedo with golden buttons on the jacket, a red necktie, a white dress shirt, dark trousers, white gloves, cream coloured dress shoes and a belt. He has a long piece of red cloth with golden markings on it dangling from his back like a cape and wears a blue sheath on his right side to hold his sword. Personality Shuu is an obnoxious, self-cantered, pugnacious, cunning and sadistic person who always carries with him a desire to kill, torture or harm other people. He is almost always ready for a fight, may it be when fighting monsters, guilds or other players. Killing others also brings Shuu great joy and amusement. He is known to wear a villainous smile on his face when killing players which grows wider the more his victims suffer. Shuu has talent when it comes to fighting, and he makes sure others are aware of it by challenging players to duels and abusing the system to kill them. Though almost all SAO players are aware of him and his intentions, none of them have ever been successful in throwing him in jail. However, Shuu is also extremely hardworking. Despite being a solo player, he teamed up with several other players to raise his level before becoming a player killer. Eventually, he got strong enough to hunt monsters and clear dungeons, all by himself. Although Shuu possesses enough strength and talent to be a front liner, he refuses to join clearing groups as he believes that living in SAO is better than in the real world because he gets to be a criminal inside of SAO and not receive punishment for any of his wrongdoings. By joining clearing groups, he would be helping the players in clearing the game which is something he doesn’t wish to happen. Background Ever since Shuu started school, he had a strong desire to become a prince one day. The reason for this was because he was constantly bullied by his classmates for having what they considered were weird traits. Throughout his whole elementary year, Shuu was picked on for his classmates, mainly because he kept to himself most of the time and paid attention to his studies better then his classmates did. The bullying ceased when Shuu started middle school. There he was treated like an equal, but disliked the fact that he was put on the same level as all of his classmates. He still carried his dream of becoming a prince with him, because he wanted to be better then all of his classmates. He started to bully those whom he thought were unworthy of being put in the same ring as him, and befriended those whom he felt he could be compared to. He changed his hairstyle, giving himself the look of a prince, which attracted girls to him. Shuu soon met Mine Tatsuda and got into a relationship with her because he wanted all the attention she was getting. Eventually he felt deeply in love with her and wanted to earn her trust, so he started to defend her when given the chance. Eventually, Shuu found out about Sword Art Online and immediately bought a copy with Tatsuda before they were sold out. Chronology Sword Art Online When Shuu logged into Sword Art Online, he was praying to start his own guild so he could finally be what he thought was a prince. Upon discovering that all the players were trapped in the game, Shuu immediately abandoned his plan and decided to kill other players for his own benefit, which was to stall the clearing of SAO. In order to be unrecognisable in case SAO were to be cleared, he changed his hairstyle into something neater and more appropriate for a prince. His desire to be a player killer eventually spread to his girlfriend, who was known as Sudane in SAO, and she decided to break up with him after a long argument. However, Shuu still loved her dearly so he refused to kill her despite feeling incredibly upset deep inside. Filled with guilt, he gave Sudane some new armour and left her behind, thinking that his presence could be making things worse. Because of this, his thirst for violence only got worse. Shuu joined several hunting parties to strengthen his avatar’s skills. Once his avatar reached level 50, he abandoned the thought of teaming up with other players and became a solo player. He decided to threaten players to get their rare items and kill them after that to raise his stats and level. He looted several rare items and used those which he felt gave him the appearance of a prince. From there he began to think very highly of himself, thinking that a true prince would put himself above all others. He hunted down mostly low level players, because he believed that because they were low level players, they were insignificant to the world meaning they were useless and should therefore be killed. He duelled players who he felt could compete with his strength. If they won, he would let them live, while if they lost, he would take their most prized weapon then kill them. A few months later, Shuu met a classmate in the game from elementary school who had bullied him in the past. Shuu promised to spare him if he apologised. However, his classmate decided to attack him, thus causing Shuu to effortlessly kill him. News of Shuu killing his classmate travelled fast, and many players began hunting Shuu down as a joke. However, Shuu was rather merciless with these players and took their items before killing them. He was then known by players as The Merciless Deathbringer. However, Shuu incredibly disliked this title which brought him a thirst for killing. He hunted down players day and night until the usage of the title ceased. It stopped about two weeks later, and Shuu’s killing rate lessened noticeably. Eventually he reverted back to his old self and refocused on killing low level players and duelling their stronger ones. After the end of SAO, Shuu lived his life the same way as he did before, but with a missing part of his life, which was the world of SAO, which he considered to be his only reality and source of his happiness. Relationships Mine Tatsuda She was Shuu’s girlfriend during his early days of middle school. They logged into SAO together but broke up inside the game when she found out that Shuu was a Player Killer. Abilities Sword Art Online *'''Level: 92 *'HP:' 17600 Main Equipment *'Anneal Blade' (One Handed Straight Sword - Secret Medicine of the Forest Quest's reward) *Cataclysmic Katana (One Handed Straight Sword - Player-made item) Skills One Handed Sword Skills *'Nova Ascension' *'Howling Octave' *'Snake Bite' *'Vorpal Strike' *'Horizontal Arc' ''''Notable Achievements * * Gallery Trivia * * Categories *[[:Category:Male]] *[[:Category:SAO Player]]